


The Fox and Nightingale

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Old Friends, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Sadness, Sequel, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorrow, Then and Now, friendships, joy, one-shot sequel, reconnecting, relationships, remembering, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: It has been a few weeks since you started the ‘relationship’ with Sebastian. Something you both liked to keep hidden from the others. While life is its usual chaos, you find yourself on a ‘vacation’ as the Earl and Butler are away for a few days to look into a new case. Taking the time off to fully get reconnected with London, you come across a familiar shop and find someone to share in your sorrow.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Vincent Phantomhive/Reader, sebastian michaelis / reader (mentioned)
Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Fox and Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> So, to get back into the swing of writing, I am doing a few one-shots to get myself in a good headspace (even if this one is a bit sad), but I wanted to publish it here. This prompt came from an Anon on Tumblr who asked if the Fox from the first story would flirt would undertaker as she would have known him. I had answered yes, but considering the mindset of the fox, I think it wouldn't come out as direct flirting at first. I think an event such as this would have to play out first because so much time had passed. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this sequel to the oneshot the fox!
> 
> Also I do take prompt request - you can ask for one over on tumblr, name is @glitterytidalwavedragon
> 
> Enjoy!

_“We’ll be gone for a few days, a week at most. I have no assignments for you, so take the time to regather yourself.”_ The child Earl granted you time off. Excitedly you had accepted. As you left the office, your ears caught the soft velvet tone of butler.

_“Stay out of trouble.”_

You had raised an eyebrow at the man and with a playful smirk, winked at him. You received a glare in response but said nothing. Once they were gone from their city home, you began your exploring of the area. London was still as dirty as you remembered it, sky thick with clouds and smoke from far off factories. Yet, it was still fashionable, still everyone acted as if they were walking on Gold and no one bothered to look at the woman who was dressed like every other commoner.

By the second day you were bored. Lazily, you allowed your feet to lead you as your mind wondered off to memories which had passed long ago. Remembering the previous Earl, you thought of the times where you both would run a muck in London. You causing all kinds of trouble and him using that powerful charisma to either get you out of it or make it worse for you.

Walking down a familiar street, you saw a shop which held fanciful clothing. Once it was a sweets shop, run by a French baker. A faint smile appeared on your lips as you envisioned the young girl and Vincent looking at the sweets and cooing before you robbed the place only to be chased down the block. The nearby park was still there and so was the tree which the both of you shared such stolen rewards. Neither of you felt guilt, neither getting caught, both so very happy to be friends and partners in crime.

Before long, another familiar sight appeared in front of you. Looking up you saw the old sign which still stood crooked. Raising an eyebrow, you shook your head. In your mind, this could not still be the same shop. Over fourteen years had passed and the man was grayed or silvered even then. Curiously you opened the door and stepped inside. A shiver ran up your spine when you saw that the place was still as dark, gloomy and creepy as you remembered all those years ago.

Looking around carefully, you scanned for any sign of life. Finding none, you relaxed a bit and casually turned around to be faced with a shambling skeleton. Screeching to high heaven, you jumped into the air and fell backwards before backing yourself up into an open coffin, only to scream once more as another skeleton fell onto your shoulders. You scrambled away from the hugging set of bones and looked back towards the exit. Howling laughter filled the air as the standing skeleton that was once in front of you clucked down onto the floor to reveal the person who had been holding the bones. Tears fell down their face as they gasped for air and laughed until they were on their knees.

Feeling the blood rush to your face, you glared fiercely at the man. “YOU!!!” Pointing at him you quaked with anger. “YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT!”

The man only howled louder and began rolling on the floor. Twitching you threw a jar of something at him only for it to be caught. Chuckling still he wiped a tear from his eye. “Ey, I know dearie, that’s why I surprised you. Heheh.” He continued a light laughter in his sleeve. “Good ta see you haven’t changed much.”

You pouted. “And I see you have continued to sound like an idiot when we both know how intelligent you are.”

“Hmm, right, you were always there with him weren’t you back then?” You watched as his smile wavered.

Feeling your anger melt, you got up and walked over to the man. “I miss him too.” Frowning, you felt guilty, you knew Undertaker and knew he too would be missing the Earl, but still you stayed away. “I’m sorry its been-“

“Now dearie.” The idiocy had left his voice. “I know he asked you stay away. I am not mad.”

Moving a little closer to him, you sighed softly. “You both were just as close though. I should have checked in when I heard the news…” Turning your head you looked at the coffins. “I just, did not want to believe it, you know. He appeared to have an air of invincibility. Like nothing could touch him.”

“Appearances deceive us all.”

Nodding slightly, you let out a small laugh. “Remember when he convinced Diedrich to get into the coffin and I sat on it to lock him in.”

Undertaker snorted as he recounted the event. “Man feared missing lunch and had a fit. The Earl casually talked to you about letting him out which only provoked the man in the coffin.”

“Yeah, you know those German Beauties, they just hate being late. In Diedrich case, he hated missing lunch.”

“Or anything else which cross his way on a platter.”

Laughing you nodded strongly. “Yes, he did.”

“Still, my favorite was when Diedrich locked you in a coffin with a body and it started moving.” Undertaker started his laughing once more.

You glared. “I wanted to murder both you and Vincent that day.”

“You had your chance seeing how Vincent was the body. But rather than murdering him I believe we found you both in a compromise-“

“Shut up!” Feeling all the blood rush to your face you shoved the older man. “I told you nothing happened! We were fighting!”

“Hmmm? That’s what it was called back then? I believe the term is called necking.”

“SHUT UP!” You went to tackle the man who swiftly dodged. This took you by surprise as you nearly fell face first into another open coffin. You blinked in confusion and licked your lips before looking over your shoulder at the man.

“H-how did you do that? Aren’t you like ancient?”

Undertaker shrugged and grinned. Turning, you took a step closer. “Take off the hat. I wanna see just how wrinkled you got old man, or are you not Undertaker?” _No man his age should be able to move like that._

He shook his head, his grin getting bigger. Glaring you started to unbutton your dress.

“I see you no longer need to be hiding a coffin to be bold.”

Throwing the fabric at him you once more were embarrassed. “I am wearing clothes under it! So, stop with your implications!” Running at him, once more you were caught by surprise at how nimble the man was as he dodged you. Catching yourself from falling before turning back at the man. He held up his index finger with a long black nail and wagged it side to side.

“Now remember little fox, you are the one which is meant to run. Not chase the hound.”

Taking this as a personal challenge, you drove at him, as he went to dodge, you side-stepped and grabbed the tail end of his hat rather than go for a full tackle. This surprised him as the garment was pulled off him and into your hands. With a victorious grin, you jumped back and placed the top-hat on your head. “I win, Mr. Hunter.”

Peeking out from under the rim of the hat, your mouth became slightly ajar. Your cheeks flushed as you looked at the soft expression of the young man in front of you. “How?” He looked no older than you, which should have been impossible.

Walking up to you, Undertaker took his hat back and rubbed your head. “Can you keep my secret, little fox?”

Slowly you nodded. “Did he know?” You whispered.

A sad smile formed on his face. “Was there ever keeping a secret from him?”

“No, there wasn’t.”

“Then you should know the answer, little fox.”

Your mind raced as it tried to piece together what he was telling you, what his youth after knowing him over twenty years meant. You could see yourself in his eye’s reflection, your own eyes had glassed over as tears rolled down your cheeks. “Nightingale…” Stories of immortal men who were driven to madness by the deaths of family, friends and lovers were recounted in your mind. _How long have you suffered lost like this?_

You remembered the first time Undertaker was introduced to you. Shortly after meeting Vincent you were acquainted with the strange man and his bone shaped biscuits.

_“Aren’t you a cute little Fox.”_

You looked up at him in annoyance. _“Who are you?”_

_“I am Undertaker.”_

_“Not what you do, who are you, what is your name?”_

_“Undertaker.”_

You had found him childish and annoying. Vincent just laughed half-hearted as he ensured that was his name.

_“Fine, keep your secrets Nightingale.”_

_“Nightingale?”_ Both Vincent and the man were confused.

_“Yeah, they mean secrets right, mama taught me that. You’re keeping a secret so I am calling you Nightingale until you give me a real name!”_

You pouted as he chuckled at you. _“As you wish, little fox.”_

He quickly became a strange friend, being much too childish for you to ever consider him as a father figure. Filled with fond memories of Vincent as well, you wondered how many bars Undertaker found himself in to try to drink away the pain of mourning or did he silently strew in his grief. Was he just as alone as you were? The thoughts only brought only more tears.

Surprise was his expression as your lower-lip trembled as you tried to speak. “I’m so sorry. You must have been hurting so much for so very long. I should have come back, even if it was just for you.”

A tear left his own strange colored eyes before he pulled you into him for a hug. Gripping onto his black jacket, you cried into his chest as his face rested on the top of your head.

“We both loved him greatly little fox. It hurt for both of us, I never held that against you or anyone else.”

Looking up at him, you felt compelled to act. Ciel, not once, ever talked of the memories he shared involving his father. Rather, the boy saw his father as someone who failed their battle, and was detached from the person who was Vincent Phantomhive. You chalked it up to the trauma of lost, but still, it filled you with sorrow to be forced to keep such memories and stories to yourself. Here, someone else understood your pain, knew how important the previous Earl was. Slowly, fingers glided over the scarred skin of the man holding you. Lifting yourself onto your toes, you tilted your head and softly brushed your lips against his. Gently he returned the kiss as he softly released you from his hold. The kiss was short, having been one born from shared sorrow. Leaning back towards him for another, you were gently pushed back onto your feet.

“Not now, little fox. I could not forgive myself if I hurt someone so close to our Earl.”

Your senses slowly came back to you, regret and stupidity was all which you felt. “I am-“

“No, don’t be sorry.” He cupped your chin and had you look him in the eye. “We both have silently lived in agony, hoping for a miracle which will never come. This is only natural, but we should avoid such mistakes.”

“Ah… yes.”

Letting you go, he began to placed his hat back on and smiled. “Now run along. It is getting late.”

You nodded and gave a small bow. Turning around, you slowly walked to the door before coming to a stop. “Undertaker…” You started, not sure if you truly wanted to ask, but you had too. “I am sure you met his son, Ciel… he worries me. And his butler, Sebastian… at first, I tried to ignore it, but surely you have noticed. He, the resemblance is uncanny, he looks like-“You froze when you looked over your shoulder. Your instincts were screaming at you to run as you looked at the face of the man. The hat frozen not completely on allowed you to see a blank expression upon his face as his eyes were filled with nothing but hatred. Your mouth became dry as you felt the murderous tension that surrounded you.

“Stay away from the butler little fox. The black knight is the greatest deceiver of them all. Losing you to the abyss would dishonor our previous Earl and be an extra pain I wish to not handle as of yet.”

Timidly you nodded. His smile returned once again as he pulled his hate down before he turned to walk into his back room. “Be careful and watch over our little Lord.”

Silently you left, your fear however decided to linger.


End file.
